User talk:Joeman200
Terrific Trades is now open! click here : , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! Archiving your talk page Do you know how to Archive your talk page? Then you wouldn't have to delete anything from it. -- 15:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) yes I do know how but I have no reason too: I do not need the old stuff and if for some reason I did I could just look in history-- 15:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Who is farther in MLN, you or Johnater? -- 16:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) wow it goes neck and neck, now I think johnater has more items than me but I do the stuff so I am ahead but he could pass me when ever he wants B-D -- 16:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) What is a CD and a BCD? Is a CD a click deal and a BCD a bad click deal? -- 16:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Store I still want them on it no matter how much you complain.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 16:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) was not complaining just asking to satisfy the costumer. The Mln server is down right now so I will send you the items later-- 16:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Anyways, I was telling you not to do it in the future caz it aint gonna help.Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) What is a BCD and what is a CD? -- 16:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A Block Click Deal and a Click Click Deal-- 16:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wait a block click deal where you block and I click on you or I block and you click on me? -- 16:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) you do both-- 16:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) G2G see you later-- 16:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) OK Bye -- 16:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE:Store I already told you,yes. 17:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It's up now.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Adding the Exo Force sticker It is a good idea. It is a nice visual addition to the page. I have just made it into a thumbnail to give it a nice border. Thanks 01:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) thanks for agreeing with me for once, just kidding glad you like it I'll start doing it to other pages too-- 01:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Total:5 Buying 5 would use up my entire stock. Feel free! Click my Pet Golem Module. If you are stocking your store, you can get a 25% discount if you are buying all 5! Wait untill I block my other friends so that you can spend the clicks. -- 01:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I will get all 5! and for being so nice I will give you any gypsums I get but I have to go now so I will do it about 8:30 in the morning PC time-- 01:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! -- 01:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Do people tend to get mad when you bock them? -- 01:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) MLN Market Can the MLN Market get back on the list, please?!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 01:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I am going to my brothers friends party tonight but I have some time! oh man were leaving early! well see you later-- 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Do people tend to get mad when you block them? I can add MLN market on the list. -- 02:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) um I do not get mad but I have to go!-- 02:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Bonus Mission Hey Bonus mission has been make click here -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 09:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Supplying Could you support/supply my store User:Airsoldier/The Flying Items. 23:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Store I would like to keep my store as I am doing quite well!!-- 16:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC)